


kitty-pet warriors

by 55tuvi_balstar55



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Kittypets (Warriors), Multi, OC, Original Clans (Warriors), Rouges, Warrior Cats, loners, warrior cat oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55tuvi_balstar55/pseuds/55tuvi_balstar55
Summary: panther growled in frustration how was he ever supposed to find his clan if these kitty-pets kept slowing him down, he turned his head and bared his teeth at seed "you and you're little friends better stop following me unless you want to become crow food" he threatened claws at the ready, but seed ignored the black toms threats bouncing up beside the rouge, the fluffy white tom purred "come on panther, it will be easier to find you're clan together" the kitty-pet mewed.





	1. Chapter 1

Allegiance

two leg place-

kitty pets-  
seed - large white long furred tom with gold eyes  
dew - plump grey tabby she-cat with brown eyes and a short tail  
flax - brown tom with amber eyes  
clove - large dark ginger tom with green eyes  
Lucy - calico she-cat with green eyes  
sandy - pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
rain - white spotted tabby tom with blue eyes  
nettle - fluffy brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

rouges-  
panther - black tom with stormy blue eyes


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dark clan cats get stuck in a storm as they migrate to their new home, a thunder path blocks their way, making the already grouchy clan cats livid, will sharp star be able to convince his clan to cross the putrid thunder path and continue on the journey to their new home?

Warrior cats- kitty-pet warriors- prologue

Cold salty Wind swept up leaves and pine needles and threw the violently into the air at violent speeds, hisses of agitation came from a group of cats who walked through the pines with their pelts fluffed up against the bitter cold, they huddled together to stay as warm as possible, the younger cats took up the rear making sure the oldest cats of the group didn’t fall behind.

“how much farther till we rest sharp star, I’m freezing “A dark grey she cat whose stomach was swollen with kittens shouted, her thin grey fur barley keeping her warm as damp blades of grass brushed her stomach.

A golden tabby at the front of the group looked back at the she cat “be patient rubble frost we’re all just as cold, but we need to get as far as possible before the worst of this storm hits” as sharp star said this lightning boomed in the distance and rain began pouring down upon the cats soaking their fur and plastering to their skinny bodies.  
“well isn’t this just great now we’re cold and soaking wet” Rubble blossom hissed in discomfort as the rain began pelting her, a pitch-black tom glanced at her sadly and pressed his body to hers, trying in vain to warm his angry mate “it’ll be alright rubble frost soon shard star will lead us to a new territory and we wont ever have to worry about storms as bad as this one, just our little rambunctious kits” he purred to her, “I guess you’re right wild breeze, soon this journey will just be a story we tell our kits” she purred back.

Suddenly an old black tom in the back of the group stopped to let out a loud wheezing cough which rattled his old bones, the group turned to look at him and the tom suddenly fell on his side wheezing loudly, instantly two cats smelling faintly of herbs rushed to his side “rush spring, are you alright” the younger of the two asked her green eyes wide in worry.

“I’m fine dust paw, just give me a minuet to get up” rush spring wheezed trying to get to his paws, the second cat an older ginger tom helped him up “shard star, we need to find shelter at once, before anymore cats fall ill” the tom yelled to his leader worry evident in his voice.

“a little bit further, sun fern, there has to be a shelter up ahead” their leader called hoping he was right, the other cats mumbled in agitation amongst themselves but followed their leader deeper into the pine forest, an acrid smell began to permeate the air as they walked causing the cats to scrunch up their noses to block out the stench.  
The trees began to thin out as the scent grew worse and the cats could now hear loud thunder like rumbling not too different from the lightning that lit up the sky, the forked lightning briefly flashed and revealed a thunder path splitting the pine forest in two, a mountain range stretched upwards beyond the pine trees into the dark storm clouds.

The cat all growled, not only were they cold and wet they now had to backtrack, none of them felt like dealing with the thunder path today of all days, Shard star bowed his head in shame as he saw the thunder path, feeling that he had failed his clan, a scarred white she cat with a few black patches walked up to shard star, “what should we do now shard star, should we turn around and try and find shelter back the way we came” the she cat asked her leader, “I don’t know patch heart, I was hoping to get as far as possible today but instead my decisions got the clan caught in this storm, if only star clan would send us a sign” shard star told his deputy looking up at the cloudy moonless sky.

the cats tucked themselves under bushes and sheltered trees but water droplets always found ways to drip onto their shivering bodies, a monster roared down the thunder path its blindingly bright eyes dazing the cats as it sped into the night, the cats huddled even closer than before in case one of the monsters spotted them and decided to give chase, shard star jumped onto a fallen old log he stood tall but his fur was slicked to his body by the pouring rain showing his skinny body and how small he actually was without his fur.

Shard star took in a breath “cats of dark clan” he called out, his clan mates looked up confused, “I know things seem tough right now, but know that our new home is just beyond that mountain” he called his golden tail pointing in the direction of the mountain shrouded in darkness, some of the cats perked up at this the thought of a new home with warm sheltered nests filled them with glee “but to get to our new home we must cross the thunder path before us” he said solemnly.

some of the cat started mumbling to each other, why should they leave what little shelter they had in the trees to cross the thunder path, Patch heart leaped up beside shard star “what shard star is saying is we can stay here in the rain with barley any shelter and wait out the storm, or we could cross the thunder path getting closer to our goal of the mountains and possibly find somewhere better to rest” the deputy announced to the clan.

sun fern, who was laying under a bush with his apprentice dust paw and the dark clan elders, leaped up “but shard star rush spring isn’t well enough to even get up let alone cross a thunder path at night in the pouring rain” rush spring let out a raspy huff “I’d rather die than slow down the clan” he got shakily to his paws, “you need to rest rush spring” dust paw tried to convince the elder, her mentor rushed out into the rain to catch up with them.

Rubble frost got up as well padding after the three cats “id rather get the thunder path over and done with than stay here in the rain” the queen said padding after her clan mates, the other cats got up and followed, “it seems the clan has decided patch heart” shard star mewed, “it seems so” patch heart and shard star ran to catch up to their clan mates leaving, the migrating clan cats left only the scent of their pelts on the bushes behind.


End file.
